starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ковакианские обезьяноящерицы
|language= |height=0,7 м |length= |wingspan= |skincolor=Жёлто-коричневый, красный, }} зелёный ; способны к мимикрии |haircolor=Чёрный, тёмно-коричневый, светло-коричневый, оранжевый, зелёный |feathers= |eyecolor=Жёлтые |distinctions= |lifespan= |races= |members=Пильф Мукмук, Салациус Б. Крамб, Пикарун С. Будл, Гибберуз Крамб }} }} 'Ковакианские обезьяноящерицы''' ( ) — раса двуногих пресмыкающихся с планеты Коуак во Внешнем Кольце. Хотя у них не было выраженной культуры, обезьяноящерицы обладали интеллектом и несмотря на злобную и глупую натуру признаны разумными многими специалистами. Ковакианские рептилии не часто встречались вне их родной планеты, но, в то же время, не были редкостью в домах лидеров преступного мира. Одним из них является Салашиуз Б. Крамб, придворный шут Джаббы Хатта, погибший со своим хозяином. Известен по крайней мере один мутировавший представитель этого вида, чувствительный к Силе - Пикарун С. Будл, служивший Джереку. В конечном счете он был убит Кайлом Катарном. Внешний вид Обезьяноящерицы достигали в среднем 70 см в высоту, имели тонкие тела, длинные уши, нос, похожий на клюв и мех на шее, скулах и макушке. У некоторые подвидов были длинные, цепкие хвосты. Отдельные особи носили в ушах серьги. Желтые, близко посаженные глаза обезьяноящериц чаще всего описывались как безумные. Цвет кожи варьировался: от светло-коричневого до красного, и даже синего или зеленого; кроме того, рептилии обладали способностью мимикрировать под окружение, что усложняло их поимку. Повадки Обезьяноящерицы обитали в основном на деревьях, где вили гнезда. Питались они насекомыми, червяками и мелкими грызунами, а есть им приходилось очень часто из-за подвижного образа жизни. Эти рептилии не брезговали падалью, предпочитая ее свежему мясу. Специалисты предполагали, что причина такого выбора пищи - в нежелании совершать лишнюю работу, или же это был способ избежать крупных хищников. Обезьяноящерицы путешествовали группами, производя как можно больше шума, чтобы отпугнуть других обитателей джунглей. Если они находили труп, то схватка за добычу была неминуемой. Обезьяноящерицы известны своим любопытством, жестокостью, юмором и потрясающей способностью наводить беспорядок. Они могли забросать кого-либо подручными предметами просто потому, что находили это забавным. Тем не менее, ковакианские рептилии с легкостью осваивали языки и общались на них, если хотели. Общество и культура thumb|Коуакинский обезьяноящерица [[Пильф МукмукВойны клонов: Одним махом]] У этого вида не было структурированного общества или культуры, о которых стоило бы говорить. В пределах группы гнезд прослеживалась некоторая иерархия и старейшиной являлась самая старая особь женского пола. Каждому обезьяноящерицау отводилась своя роль: одни добывали пищу, другие обустраивали гнезда, третьи стояли в дозоре. Ничего не известно о способе воспроизводства этих существ; тех, кто пытался изучить рептилий в их естественной среде, обычно прогоняли. Живущие в неволе особи всегда отделялись друг от друга из-за ужасного шума, который они воспроизводили, будучи вместе. История Сохранились данные об экспедиции на Коуак зоологов из Корусантского университета. Поначалу обезьяноящерицы побаивались ученых и держались в стороне от лагеря, но примерно через неделю они уже разгуливали внутри него, осматривая оборудование. Еще через некоторое время они подложили змею в сумку зоолога, уничтожили дорогие инструменты, съели всю еду, играли внутри палаток и даже вытащили бочки с водой на деревья, чтобы поливать тех, кто проходил ниже. Ученым не осталось ничего другого, кроме как покинуть планету. Появления *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Nomad'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Precipice'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * * *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''This Crumb for Hire'' * *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Gambler's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Exile'' *''Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Неканонические повления *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' Источники *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'', Second Edition *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Hideouts and Strongholds'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Примечания Внешние ссылка Категория:Ковакианские обезьяноящерицы Категория:Расы (К) Категория:Разумные рептилии Категория:Разумные расы